Butterfly in Winter
by WinterShadow
Summary: A seemingly peaceful walk near the river on an icy winter night takes a tragic turn for a certain earl and empress but then leads to a secluded night in a cave for the timid couple...-IonSeth- One shot.


**A.N****: See my profile on info of this story's placement in my saga. R&R**

* * *

**Butterfly in Winter**

"Its beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Ion's murmur hung in the icy air and formed a miniature cloud that died quickly in the cold. The snow and ice crunched strangely under his boots, and under the delicate heels of the one he shared this winter's stroll with.

"Yes…" Seth breathed thoughtfully, her jade eyes turned up to the frozen moon that hid behind the warmth of its clouds, "Deadly at times also, but it always holds a cold beauty…"

Ion fell silent at her lovely words of wisdom, from a ruler that had seen almost a thousand winters. His ruby eyes, that contrasted the ivory world their home had become, studied Seth with a sort of awe. Even in the chill of the snow, she held her own beauty, one that he could not explain but one that drew him to her, that made her nearly irresistible.

They walked in a white city by the frozen river that split it and its people in two. The great body moaned and whimpered quietly in the ice's hold as if it was trying vainly to free itself. Besides the two of them, not many people were about. Not surprising in this frosty cold. Not to mention it was very late, midnight almost.

But they weren't bothered. Both were bundled up, only inches of their flesh bared for the wind to bite. Seth wore a lovely jacket made of thick, yet soft material, still showing off her slender figure. Her pants were just as warm, as were the several layers beneath it and her coat; Ion was dressed similarly, yet, perhaps, not as finely in comparison to the empress.

The ruler broke the peace of the evening almost meekly, "Its getting late…perhaps we should head back. Mirka even gets onto me for being away from the palace for so long…"

Ion didn't respond at first, startled and slightly disappointed, "Alright…it is getting cold…Don't want to get sick, do we, your Majesty?"

The girl giggled lightly, "No, I guess that wouldn't be much fun…"

The earl smiled in return, remembering how he had nursed her back to health when she had fallen ill just a couple months ago, how his respect for her had returned and a new emotion was born.

Gradually, they turned around and headed back. Snow began to fall gracefully, creating a delicate white rain around them. Despite their touch bringing cold, the snowflakes were enjoyed as they danced from the sky to meet the ground. Soon, everything was under their ivory blanket-the ground, even the frozen river…

In several minutes, the two were already half way back and getting tired. Ion especially, who was having a little trouble even keeping his eyes open. He yawned deeply, only furthering his weariness. He noticed how Seth watched him out of the corner of her eye, as if worried he would do something, and how the snow had made it almost impossible to tell the difference between the shore of the river and the icy body itself.

And he would soon find out exactly how dangerous winter could be…

Drowsy, the pair unconsciously moved their path closer to the river, Ion the outside. At first, everything seemed fine. The blond did notice the ground had become a little smoother, and that his boots often nearly slid. But he wasn't worried and ignored it. Seth, however, did worry and became uneasy.

"Ion, I think we should move over a little. It seems like we've accidentally wandered onto the river. I don't think this is safe…"

Snapping out of his sleepy daze, the earl nodded and went to do so, to join the empress back on the shore several feet away. His blood ran cold as the snow, however, when he felt a strange snap underneath his feet and a slight sinking feeling in the ice itself.

"Seth…"

"Is everything alright? Do you need help?"

He went to answer but was quickly silenced as the ice gave beneath him. Cold overwhelmed him and stole his breath from his very lungs as he fell through into the once calm river. Despite its outwardly tame appearance, he now knew how wild the river really was; it took him instantly.

"ION!" He heard his empress' shriek even from underwater and saw her form racing the current from the shore to catch him.

Ion knew she would be able to, but a problem arose as he slid under pure sheets of ice. He struggled against the current and attempted to beat an air hole into the ice, but it was too thick and only served to bruise his hand. His heart and mind were racing; fear pumped through his veins. Was he going to drown? How was he going to survive this and where was Seth?

The icy water drenched him through his clothes that were only weighing him down now and felt heavy. He couldn't breathe, and cold was only making the fact that he was trapped underwater worse as it drove the remaining air out him ruthlessly.

Suddenly, there was no ice above him and he pushed himself above the surface, gulping precious air desperately. He shivered violently and searched frantically for Seth. To his relief, she was still at pace with the river and was searching for him as he was her.

"S-Seth…o-ver he-here," He tried to call to her but the water choked him and his words.

Luckily, she had spotted him already and seemed to be making her way to the water. Ion didn't know why and prayed she wasn't going to fall in too. He felt so numb and faintly wondered how far he had been carried. He could only fight to keep his head above water, which he could only do in short attempts. The blond was exhausted, and felt faint; he guessed that maybe hypothermia was setting in.

Finally, he could no longer keep his eyes open and his legs soon gave; the last thing he felt was two small hands grabbing his coat…

* * *

Cold…so cold…. 

This one feeling overtook his body and held him paralyzed. He felt nothing more. Even his mind was numb, but that alone was beginning to defrost. Memory returned to him:

The icy waters of the river made his eyes shoot open with realization; he was no longer in them, no longer fighting them. He was now on dry land again… but how?

"Seth?" He murmured, semi-conscious.

Strength returned to his tired and frosted limbs, and he weakly moved, pushing himself up. He was still soaked, not helping in the cold department yet making things worst; frost hung on his clothes and coated his skin. Luckily, the more he moved, the more it left him.

He gazed around; his red eyes still a bit unfocused. He didn't recognize anything here; he must have been washed far from Byzantium. Wait a minute…he wasn't the only…Where was Seth?

"Seth? Where are you?" He called feebly, only to discover there was no need; she was right beside him, but motionless.

The girl was half-buried in snow, shivering and near blue. She was sprawled and unconscious; her fine clothes were frosted over as if she hadn't moved for awhile.

Why? She should've been fine if she had just pulled him from the water. Yet, even that seemed impossible. The current was too fast for someone of the empress' size to pull even someone of his size from the water without being dragged in as well, and yet she had…

He made his frozen way over to her, his eyes scanning her carefully for life; her breathing was faint and her chest rose and fell only slightly. There was something strange about how her body was positioned. The blond ignored it and shook her gently, but there was no answer or stir. She was just too cold…

The earl knew he would have to move her, to a cave perhaps. He scooped her up carefully, dislodging something behind her in the snow; something attracted…

He stared in fascination as a pair of wings, butterfly wings, emerged from the snow, hanging from Seth's back. He had always wondered if the empress had wings like her brothers, and now he knew she did. However, his awe was short lived as he realized they were frozen, and perhaps even causing its owner her unusual chill; they had to be defrosted.

Knowing that time was of the essence, the boy hurried to find shelter where they could rest and where he could build a blazing fire to warm and save both of them. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late…

* * *

Warmth heated her face almost heavenly, yet cold still hung on the edges of her body. She could almost see flickers of moving shadows flashes past her closed eyes; someone was with her. 

Feebly, she opened her jade eyes; the light of a fire blinded her momentarily. It was then she noticed that a cape was draped over her, providing her with extra warmth, but it wasn't hers; she definitely had company. Her sleepiness slowly left her, as she became more alert. The girl was in a cave by the looks of it, a cave in the middle of a forest; she could see trees testing the border of her shelter.

"Good morning, your Majesty…" A voice greeted her warmly, "You've finally regained conscious. I'm glad; you're looking much better…"

Seth blinked in a slight daze at her guest, or rather, her host. Ion sat on the other side of the dancing flames, her face glowing red and orange and his hair seeming to blend. He smiled at her brightly, appearing very relieved. At first, she wasn't sure how to reply.

"Umm…good morning?" Seth answered before glancing around, "Where are we?"

The earl stood and strolled over to her. He then settled down next to her, his gaze studying her critically; the ruler could barely fight a blush.

"Ion? What are you…"

His intense eyes relented and softened, "Excuse me…but I was just making sure you were unharmed beyond the cold. How are they? Are they unfrozen yet?"

Confusion swept over the female, "What are you talking about?"

To her surprise, he lifted a fine hand and let it ghost over the cloak at her back; his fingers delicately brushed her frail wings through the fabric and she shivered unconsciously but realized that he had seen them.

"No…They're still quite numb and, very cold I might add. But other then that, I'm fine…"

Ion was still for a moment, a considering look in his eye almost as if he was raging a debate within himself. Then a strange glint came to his gaze as his inner storm settled. Gently, the hand resting on her back sweeped off the cloak, leaving her practically frostbitten wings exposed to the cold, and him.

Seth seemed frozen once again, but not by the cold. She gasped when Ion stroked her wings gently but intently, lovingly, with his fingers in small movements. She flexed her wings slightly and unconsciously, enjoying the freedom and something else…

"Ion…"She muttered breathlessly, although not sure what she was going to say.

Her wings were so sensitive, so much more so then the powerful bird of prey like wings of her older brothers. She had rarely ever shown them, knowing they were next to worthless for anything she would need wings for. But today she had no choice. She had used them to pull Ion from the icy waters threatening to steal him from her, but unfortunately, the wind took advantage of her, freezing her wings but also blowing them to land.

"Shh…let me help you, my empress…" The earl shushed her tenderly, his tone of voice forcing a blush to her cheeks.

This time, his lips brushed the frail skin of her extra limb and she shivered once more. The blond continued to lavish her wings with his fingers, massaging them delicately, obviously encouraged by her reactions. Slowly but surely, she was growing warmer, her cold limbs defrosting as wanted.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing; besides, she did feel for the young earl and it was obvious he felt the same for her. Seth had secretly admired and even loved Ion for a long while; it had been so long that she had lost track. But, no love is perfect and without its obstacles; she was the Empress and he was one of her courtiers-practically forbidden, a taboo. Still…she was sure _her_ court would make an exception for the sake of their ruler's happiness.

Lips on her neck snapped her from her thoughts. Ion had moved his attention and split it between her wings and her ivory throat, which he kissed ever so gently. He seemed so focused on his mission but stopped suddenly to sit up and look her in the eye. His red eyes blazed with love for her, and with passion; his free hand caressed her face lovingly before holding it admiring. It was as if he was silently praising every inch of her but also as if he was afraid his advance would compromise their relationship.

"Seth…?"

She recognized his question and rested a hand on top of his. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again they mimicked the boy's, answering him without words. He didn't respond at first but when he did, he smiled brightly like when she had woken up.

"Ion…"

Without warning, she leaned forward gently and claimed the, no, _her_ earl's lips tenderly. He jumped briefly but melted into her returned affection lovingly. This seemed like a dream to both, such a sweet dream, but truthfully, they knew this was no dream. This was real, this was now, and they were there, finally acting out their long hidden feelings for each other.

Ion was so sweet and he seemed to relish the taste of her just as greatly. They parted and joined many times, showering each other with passion, their tongues entwining ever so lovingly. Soon, their arms found their way around each other, determined to keep as close to the other as physically possible. In the new position, the blond went for her wings once again, his fingertips dancing over them delightfully.

To her slight disappointment, he pulled away and sighed, consequences a dark cloud over his head. He gazed at her softly as they released each other, Seth more cautious and unsure of what her young earl was up to.

"What is it?"

Ion stroked her face once more, slowly, lovingly, "Are you certain of this? I mean, the court, the Empire? I don't want to force you into this…"

Suggestive, the ruler placed a finger firmly to her love's slightly parted lips, shushing him gently, "Shh…I love you deeply, my earl. I would have no one other then you, and as the empress and a Nightlord, will allow no one to keep us apart,"

Once more, Ion took a minute to respond, taking in the ruler's words to the fullest, but smiled warmly when he did, his eyes swimming with tenderness. Suddenly feeling weary, the Crusnik yawned and laid back, not minding the hard floor. Anxious to join her, Ion did the same, but not before snatching the cloak that had once kept Seth warm solely, and would now protect the both of them from the biting cold. They snuggled under the single blanket, close to each other, nuzzling lovingly, practically cuddling.

The couple was still for a long moment while enjoying each other's warmth with their eyes closed in bliss. Then, Ion opened his and smiled to himself before claiming her lips gently and briefly. The girl kissed back and opened her own eyes when the affection was gone.

"I'm guessing no on moving today?" Ion murmured playfully.

"Damn right…"

At that, they smiled at each other tenderly and cuddled closely, their heads together. There, they fell asleep, bathing in the warmth of the fire and content beyond words.

Even in a cave during the middle of winter, no house, palace, or mansion could recreate the heat they felt in each other's arms…

**A.N:**** The reason for Seth's type of wings is the manga. In the manga, Augusta is often depicted with butterfly wings and a butterfly often shows up when Seth makes her entrance. Please review…**


End file.
